Les deux H
by PedroTheCat
Summary: Et si il existait une autre agence? Une agence où tout est différent, où les jeunes accomplissent des missions solos et où tous les coups sont permis. Pas de pitié. De nouveaux personnages tout aussi intrigants et une histoire à se ronger les ongles de pieds.


De A: Salut! Voici notre première fanfic! :) Et je dis notre parce que nous sommes deux à écrire cette fanfic -qui, soit-dit-en-passant, est la MEILLEURE que vous aurez jamais lue-

Bonne lecture, je veux beaucoup de reviews, et si vous osez dire que c'est mauvais, je vous pends avec un lacet et je vous force à bouffer de la terre.

De V: Oui, je sais la modestie l'étouffe. Quant aux menaces, elle est capable de les mettre à exécution, très capable.

**Prologue**

L'air frais emplissait le métro tel un liquide coulant à flot dans un pichet immense et se propageait d'une place à l'autre. Des personnes recroquevillées adossées sur les murs de pierres lançaient des regards haineux aux passants qui semblaient les ignorer pour enlever les remords qui les tenaillaient de garder tous leurs biens pour eux. Les misérables tentaient vainement de réchauffer leurs mains salies par le temps et le froid arctique de l'hiver canadien. Ils tenaient presque tous contre eux, comme un trésor ou un bijou cher, les 46,85 dollars qu'ils amassaient en une journée à l'aide de leur instrument si chéri.

Un seul ne se comportait pas comme les autres même si son physique peu avantageux ressemblait à celui des autres sans-abris. Il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ou peut-être bien qu'il attendait seulement quelques pièces de monnaies de la part des nombreux passants qui circulaient sans le voir.

Pendant ce temps, deux jeunes filles entourées d'une pile d'au moins 15 livres engloutissaient une pointe de pizza comme si cela faisait 18 ans qu'elles n'avaient pas goûté à cette divinité qu'était ce plat. Cela devait faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elles n'avaient pas placé un mot, trop préoccupées à lire leur bouquin. Puis, celle la plus à gauche, qui devait avoir quatorze ans et dotée d'une longue crinière rousse et de grands yeux noisettes s'exclama faisant sursauter l'autre:

-Je ne peux pas croire que de pauvres gens peuvent vivre dans de telles conditions sans que personne n'agisse! Ce ne sont pas des rats mais bien des personnes comme nous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait les ignorer comme ça! dit-elle en faisant référence aux sans-abris.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait faire une crise cardiaque, Helsa, répliqua l'autre. En attendant tu pourrais pas leur donner le reste de ta si merveilleuse pointe de pizza ou le contenu de ton portefeuille si ils font si pitié que ce que tu prétends?

Helsa replaça une mèche rebelle qui s'en allait dangereusement en direction de sa bouche avant de contempler avec émoi sa pointe de pizza à peine entamée. Ses yeux étaient presque larmoyants devant ce miracle comestible quand elle pensait que son orgueil allait la pousser à laisser tomber son plaisir à déguster son plat. Elle l'avait tant espérée, cette pizza. En effet, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis huit heures ce matin et il était déjà presque quinze heures. Elle fouilla dans sa poche avant de constater que celle-ci était complètement vide de tout ce qui était monnaie. Dommage. Elle allait devoir se sacrifier...non.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, elle subtilisa le porte-monnaie de son amie et courra en direction de l'un de ces malheureux dont elle avait tant pitié. Elle se pencha doucement vers l'avant avant d'offrir les « quelques » cent dollars que contenait le portefeuille. Elle ne pût même pas apprécier sa victoire, ce sourire que ce corps crispé lui aurait offert si elle ne s'était pas retournée aussi rapidement avant de continuer son dîner.

-Eh! ,s'exclama la pauvre amie. Mon portefeuille!

-Euh..?! _Ton _portefeuille? Tu veux dire celui que t'a piqué à la vieille dame dans le métro?

La dite "voleuse" poussa un long soupir avant de répondre:

-Elle était évidemment riche à craquer de toute façon! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire? Et puis c'était pour les filles, donc...

-Oui, bon, peu importe. Au moins j'ai fait une bonne action.

-_J'ai _fait une bonne action, tu veux dire! , objecta Hemelia.

Ses yeux bleus presque noirs, comme les ténèbres, lançaient des éclairs alors qu'elle noua ses cheveux de jais. La renarde savait très bien ce que ce geste signifiait; elle était contrariée. Les deux amies préférèrent se concentrer sur leur livre plutôt que de continuer à se chamailler. C'était une manière subtile et efficace de bouder. Relaxante en plus.

Hemelia déposa son plateau sur le muret qui formait le bistro à aire ouverte en plein centre du métro. La rousse ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Trop de pensées traversaient son esprit.

_Au moins, quelqu'un sera heureux pour minimum trois jours. Y'a vraiment quelqu'un qui va finir par prendre ce qui reste dans le plateau… Ragh j'ai envie de pisser. Parfois Hem m'énerve vraiment intense. J'ai l'impression que ma vessie va exploser. Je me demande si ça se pourrait. Est-ce que je perdrais toute crédibilité si je me mettais à pisser comme un gosse de 5 ans ? Je me demande pourquoi ils ne mettent pas les murs des métros en bois… Ça ferait bien plus _design_ il me semble. Et puis tant qu'à ça, des métros personnels ce serait pas pire non plus._

Pendant que les songes d'Helsa se bousculaient, un homme qui semblait faire partie de la ligue des sans-toits s'approcha et pris les canettes vides des deux amies. Puis, il s'éloigna tout sourire -même s'il lui manquait la plupart de ses dents- comme s'il était persuadé que ces deux canettes vides allaient le rendre milliardaire.

-Je rêve ou y'a un bonhomme bizarre qui vient de prendre nos canettes ? dit Helsa en sortant de ses pensées furtives.

L'autre aux cheveux d'ébène se frotta les yeux avant de scruter sa compagne comme si celle-ci avait avalé une mouche puis s'exclama d'un air complètement perdu et dubitatif :

-Ouais, à moins qu'on soit dans le même rêve… ! En même temps je vois pas l'utilité de partir avec deux canettes vides…

Puis elles échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Et… Hemelia détacha sa chevelure sans même réaliser son geste. Helsa soupira de soulagement avant de déclarer avec empressement :

-Bon, faut vraiment se grouiller. J'AI ENVIE DE PISSER!


End file.
